Of Lipstick and Masks
by Jennjennr
Summary: A kiss, a mask, and bright pink lipstick. Oneshot


Of Lipstick and Masks

A/n: Sometimes reading other people's storys can give ya the darndest ideas. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Blistering hot days had come once again to Fire country. Summer was indeed fallen upon the land, and with the summer came the need to break out. Ninja all over the village of Konoha were seeking ways to make life more entertaining, swimming, eating out, picnicking, hanging out with friends, and pulling pranks. A good laugh was being actively sought by all. 

"Guuuuys!" Naruto whined to Sai, Sakura and Sasuke as they all lay on the grass in the hot sun, "We need to do something, something fun!" He complained once again after a few moments of silence.

The whole week had been rather boring, with nothing to do other than to train or bug their friends, and really after five days that was only so entertaining.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke said as he hid his eyes with his forearm, liking to just lay back and relax.

"But I'm bored." Naruto whined again.

"Well, what do you recommended we do?" Sakura asked tilting her head up to face the blonde.

After pondering for a few moments Naruto's eye's lit up. "I got it! Let's go bug Kaka-sensei!" He exclaimed.

"With what?" Sasuke groaned really just wanting to lay back and rest.

"Um I don't know… we could… try to see his face!" Naruto suggested.

"Dobe, what are we twelve? We've already tried every possible way to see his face short of bodily harm." Sasuke complained.

"Sasuke-san is right." Sai said having heard and participated in many of their schemes to see the Copycat-nin's illusive visage. "I can't think of any other way to make him show us."

A quiet chuckle escaped Sakura drawing all of the male's attention.

"You got an idea Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Propping herself up on her elbows she stared at the three, all of them were dressed for the warm weather, preferring something loose rather than their usual casual clothes, Sasuke continued to lay with his arm covering his eyes, Sai was sitting blankly staring at her, and Naruto was doing his interpretation of an eager puppy sitting at attention eyes glowing and practically wagging an invisible tail with his squirming.

"Well…" Sakura drawled not really sure if she should let her thoughts be known to her boys. "I was thinking, what if we embarrassed him enough to make him want to take off his mask?"

"Embarrassed? How so?" Sasuke asked lifting his arm to stare at her.

"Nah, there's no way to embarrass Kaka-sensei, I mean he reads porn while walking through town chuckling about it. What could possibly embarrass him enough to make him want to take off his mask…? The man's a stone he doesn't care what you do." Naruto put in crossing his arms and pouting to himself.

A slow smirk came slowly to Sakura's face, "Oh I think I know a way…" She crawled over to Sasuke fingering his shirt. "Isn't this the same material that Sensei's mask is?" She asked him.

Shrugging Sasuke answered, "I guess, it's just cotton, I'd bet that's what he wears, soft and breathable…why?"

The smirk on Sakura's face increased as she let her mind come up with a devious plan to get Kaka-sensei to finally –after seven years of frustration for his pupils-- take off the damn mask.

"Come on guys lets find that masked man." She smiled and jumped up, checking her back pocket to make sure she had what she needed, reassured she, and the males took of in search of their sensei.

…

"Ah Kakashi, my worth rival! How are you this fine day?" Gai said –yelled-- as he saw Kakashi approach him.

"Just fine Gai, thanks for asking." Kakashi replied in his usual couldn't-really-care tone, placing his favorite orange covered book into his pocket.

"Ah-ha! Well that's great news, Kakashi! How about you and I have a race, whoever wins will then be one up on our score board." Gai suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling his trademark shining smile, accompanied by the trademark glint.

Feeling the need to cover his eyes from the glare off of his teeth, Kakashi sought a way out of having to race Gai, anything just to get back to his precious book.

Just as he was beginning to believe that he would have to race Gai, he saw two things that made him breathe a sigh of relief, walking toward him from opposite directions were two groups, one of his students and the other was Tsunade, Jiriaya, and a few other jounin.

He prayed that they would stop and take pity on him.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura yelled waving to him as she began to jog over to him, the three males in tow.

"Ah Sakura how good to see you, what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked for once being accommodating to his students -better them than Gai.

Smiling lightly Sakura started an innocent conversation with Kakashi leading the three young males to wonder if she had forgotten the reason for them seeking Kakashi out.

"Kakashi! There you are!" Tsunade called as she and the others walked up to them, "I've been looking for you all day, Hatake you are really one of my more illusive nins." Tsunade complained as she caught the grey-haired mans attention.

A devious smirk stole over Sakura's face as she let the two talk seeing Anko, Genma, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Raido, and Ikibi standing near Tsunade as she lectured the slowly drooping Hatake about something.

Reaching into her back pocket Sakura pulled out a slim cylinder of makeup, _Tickle Me Pink_ said the sticker on the bottom denoting the color. While everyone else was watching Tsunade, Sakura stealthy applied the lipstick liberally, smearing it over her lips repeatedly, making sure it was on good and thick.

Then waiting for just the right moment –while Tsunade took a deep breathe to continue her rant- Sakura ambled up to Kakashi and cooed, "Ah poor sensei, always getting yelled at. Just so you know _I _think you are a great sensei, thank you." Having said that, she took his face in her small hands and laid a sound kiss on his mask covered lips.

Smiling and pulling away she let the shock sink in and admired her handy –err- lippy work. There on Kakashi black mask was the perfect outline of her pouty mouth in a bright shocking pink.

Walking to stand back at her boys –who were all gaping at her at what she had just done- and whispered, "Now to stand back and watch the show."

Indeed not long after, Genma started to chortle looking at Kakashi's pink lips, slowly followed by Anko and Kotetsu and Izumo. Even Iruka and Tsunade were having a hard time not laughing, Jiriaya was a complete mess bent over laughing as he pointed at Kakashi.

Totally lost as to what was going on the three young males looked at Kakashi and finally got the brilliance of the plan, Tsunade was on the war path and wasn't going to let Kakashi get away with out punishment, and he was stuck with lipstick on his face.

"What's the big joke?" Kakashi drawled the pink lips moving in perfect time with his words making him look even more ridiculous. Naruto had fallen over laughing as had Genma and Kotetsu, before Anko snorted and slyly called, "Gee Hatake I never knew you would look so good in pink, I'm loving the look."

Looking down at himself Kakashi had no idea what was going on till at the edge of his vision almost like a mirage there was a glint of pink… there on the black of his mask was pink. Frowning Kakashi's mind began to whir, why was there pink on his mask… till it came to him, he looked up at Sakura to see a light coating of the very same pink on her lips, the same lips she had just kissed him with.

"Oh damn. There's lipstick on my mask isn't there?" he asked the group at large.

"Yes my dear rival!" Gai announced, "But never fear Kakashi, that shade of pink is indeed complimentary to you!" Gai bellowed, causing Kakashi to turn bright red, and the large group of his friends and comrades burst into another roar of laughter.

Having had enough of being laughed at Kakashi made to make the symbols of his favorite transportation jutsu when Tsunade caught his arm.

"Oh no, uh-uh Hatake, pretty pink lips or not, I've spent the last three hours chasing you down and there is no chance I'm letting you get away. Just deal with it, or if you were smart you'd take the damn thing off, you look absolutely asinine when you talk and the… lips move…" Tsunade paused trying to repress a laugh.

Glaring at Sakura, who only minutes ago he had thought of as his savior, had now become his tormenter.

"Well sensei if you had only take the many opportunities in the past to show us your face we wouldn't have had to go to these lengths… right boys?" She asked smirking.

"Take it off!" Naruto crowed enjoying this whole thing immensely finally for the first time that week having some real fun.

Glaring, Kakashi ignored the comments and tried to talk to the Hokage, but kept stopping when she kept smirking and shivered with repressed laughter whenever he so much as opened his mouth. Finally having had enough, Kakashi sighed and lifted his arm up and pulled the damn mask off, secrecy be dammed, he hated being laughed at.

And his students finally got to see what they'd been waiting so long for.

…

Moral of the story… Lipstick stains cotton; avoid kissing with a mask on if you don't want to look like a clown.

This had sure been one great summer.

* * *

A/n: Got the idea reading another fic where Sakura kissed Kakashi with his mask on, I having jsy put some chapstick on began thinking how stick it would be... then my mind got whiring and well here you are. Have a good Summer... even if it is really only Spring. 


End file.
